The present invention relates generally to screw retention devices, and more particularly to a screw retention device having a clamping part for securely gripping a screw and a hook part for retaining the position of the screw.
When using a fastener, such as a screw, there is a risk that vibrations, or other conditions, will cause the screw to shift in position, loosen and, in some cases, fall out. To prevent the screw from shifting or falling out, numerous screw retention devices and methods have been developed. As shown in FIG. 9, a known device 100 is disclosed for preventing fall out. The device 100 includes a wiring mechanism 102 that is used to wire a pair of tightened screw heads 104, 106 together.
Another known device 120 is shown in FIGS. 10A-10C. The known device 120 includes a tightening plate 122, best shown in FIG. 10A, having a pair of holes 124 dimensioned to receive screws 126. The screws 126, as best shown in FIG. 10B, have a triangular head portion 128 and a threaded shaft 130. To install the tightening plate 122, the screw shaft 130 is positioned through a hole 124 of the tightening plate 122 prior to being threadingly engaged with another object. As shown in FIG. 10C, each tightening plate 122 receives two screws 126. When the screws are fastened, the edge 132 of the tightening plate 122 is bent in the direction designated as X, shown in FIG. 10C, to fit the shape of the screw. When the edges 132 are bent around the screw 126, the bent edges prevent the triangular head 128 from rotating. Thus, the screw 126 is maintained in position.
The known methods of retaining screws in a static position are complicated and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified method and device to retain screws in a static position.
A screw retention device is disclosed having a clamping part and a hook part. The clamping part engages the head of a screw for securely retaining the screw. The hook part interacts with a surface of the component on which the screw is fastened to limit the rotation of the screw. The screw retention device is configured to be used with any known screw having a protruding head. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the screw retention device is used with a serrated screw wherein the clamping part of the screw retention device includes a serrated portion which corresponds to and engages with the serrations on the serrated screw to securely grip the screw.
The serrated screw preferably includes an upper head portion and a lower head portion, wherein the upper head portion has a larger diameter than the lower head portion and wherein the lower head portion carries the serrations. When the screw retention device is installed on the serrated screw, the serrated surface of the clamping part engages the serrations on the lower head portion of the screw. The upper head portion limits the movement of the screw retention device in an upward direction.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.